Crystalline Revelations: The Corruption of Galaxia
by KissThis
Summary: The true events of the Silver Millennium are bitter and become the base of Galaxia's corruption. Queen Selenity demands that Serenity marry Endymion; going so far as to blame Galaxia for kidnapping the princess - to keep her away. Serenity&Galaxia -Ch. 1-
1. Prologue: Legends

Title: Crystalline Revelations Part I: The Corruption of Galaxia

Chapter One: Legends

Author: KissThis

Rating: PG-13 (as of now)

Pairing: Usagi/Galaxia

Summary: The true events of the Silver Millennium are bitter and harsh. They also become the base of Galaxia's corruption when Queen Selenity refuses to acknowledge their love and demands that Serenity marry Endymion; going so far as to blame Galaxia for kidnapping the Moon Princess! Part I of III in the Crystalline Revelations story-arc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing -- it's all Naoko's...[sigh] WAIT! The plot is mine! Tee hee!

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

There are legends -- legends that tell of the greatest warriors the earth has ever seen. Who made legends of a time of peace and eternal love.

But even among legends there are legends. Even among the warriors of unequaled power on earth, the mighty Sailor Senshi, there was _the One_. One being whose god-like power grants us the lives we know today, whose defiant arrogance shook the foundations of the mighty Moon Kingdom, and whose anger led the universe to its almost total destruction.

This being, whose power bears her namesake, is the Golden Queen, Sailor Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia, nearly ageless, has lived since before the Sailor Wars. Her origins date as far back as to the Silver Millennium, -- where her flesh and bone were newly forged together by the ever-steady hand of the Goddess.

The Silver Millennium...

Yes, that is the starting point of _her_ story...the story of the mightiest Sailor Senshi -- Sailor Galaxia...and her corruption.

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

Though no historian has been able to pinpoint the reason of Galaxia's corruption or the time of its beginning I remember it clearly as being 96 Moon-Years before the Shattering of the Worlds. Galaxia had only been 20 Earth-Years old, and barely out of her youth, when she had arrived on the Moon as an ambassador for her home world, Alpha Senshi. 

It was there that she captured the pure heart of Serenity, the beautiful Moon Princess. And it was then that she discovered the truth about Queen Selenity and the Silver Millennium.

This is the truth. Everything you've ever been told about the "glorious" Silver Millennium has been a lie. It's easy to believe the Millennium was a time of joy and tranquility when all the planets were at peace. That the Universe was a happy place and the Moon Kingdom was the happiest place of all -- with fireworks and parties every night and dancing and laughing.

It's a lot harder to believe the truth. Why would you _want_ to when it's so much easier to turn a blind eye to the lies. The lies may even be better than what the truth holds...but I learned to look behind the veil of deceit that they attempted to place over my eyes.

The Sol System was full of discontent and mistrust. Everywhere you looked the tangible aura of hatred could be seen...could be tasted in your mouth. It was a bitter taste of dirt and iron that reminded me of blood. And the only thing that could remotely be considered "peace" between the Powers was an agreement of "mutual non-aggression" called the _Peace of the Planets_, which bore the signature of each ruler in the system. It only prevented a Solar War and the planets were free to bicker amongst each other and discreetly gobble up asteroids and satellites while not _technically_ conquering them as that would be in violation of the _Peace_.

Tension was thick making any socialization between the planets all but forbidden. The division was particularly strong between the Inner and Outer planets due to their difference in beliefs and morals. This put _considerable_ stress on the thunderous planet Jupiter -- as it was placed in between the rivaling sectors.

The Moon itself, under the new queen Selenity, became the _self_-proclaimed ruler of the system. The Lunarian militia units garrisoned on each planet immediately squandered any rebellion at this sudden exertion of force from the Moon. Any disagreement about the Moon Queen's bold declaration was met with grizzly opposition and the people of the Sol learned quickly to accept it and shut up or lose their life.

The peace that had almost turned into a reality by Queen Serenitatis all but disappeared when her daughter, Selenity, took the throne. Everything the former queen had worked for before he death became nothing more than another page in Time's great design.

Selenity was a bitter and punishing woman whose sole obsession was her only child, Princess Serenity. Selenity ruled the dominant Moon Kingdom with an iron fist and tried to raise her daughter to follow in her footsteps. But Serenity was a kind soul with a pure heart and no love for the dictatorship her mother enforced on the enslaved inhabitants of the Moon. And slaves they were, for Selenity saw them as nothing more than dispensable puppets with only the sole purpose to further engrain her power over the humans of Sol.

Queen Selenity had an insatiable need to control every aspect in her life and in the Sol. Her obsession over Serenity was no exception and the young Princess' life had been planned down to the very last detail the day she was born. Selenity would let _nothing_ ruin the "perfect" future she had planned for her daughter. _This_ was the beginning of Sailor Galaxia's corruption...

...and the beginning of our story...


	2. Chapter One: Many Meetings

Title: Crystalline Revelations Part I: The Corruption of Galaxia

Chapter Two: Many Meetings

Author: KissThis

Rating: PG-13 (as of now)

Pairing: Usagi/Galaxia

Summary: The true events of the Silver Millennium are bitter and harsh. They also become the base of Galaxia's corruption when Queen Selenity refuses to acknowledge their love and demands that Serenity marry Endymion; going so far as to blame Galaxia for kidnapping the Moon Princess! Part I of III in the Crystalline Revelations story-arc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing -- it's all Naoko's...[sigh] WAIT! The plot is mine! Tee hee!

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

"The Golden Senshi, Sailor Galaxia -- ambassador of Alpha Senshi."

The last note echoed around the metal confines of the colossal leviathan hovering passively in the section of the Lunarian Docks reserved for the most important of guests. After the introduction, delivered in a monotonous tone, the ship's shuttle bay doors thundered to life and opened, just wide enough for a small cruiser to sail through, then closed again.

It wasn't a big showy affair like the other ships docked around it -- bedecked in chrome and painted a violent array of clashing colors. It was small and streamlined and painted a dull black. In fact, there was nothing impressive about it...save for the young woman standing tall and proud at its helm.

Her long hair was unbound and it fluttered behind her in the wind -- a mass of shining curls. It was akin to flames - burning to a fiery crimson from golden embers. When it was not being blown about by playful winds the flames of her hair reached her knees; flickering waves that only fueled the heavenly illusion of fire rippling down her back. When the cruiser landed smoothly upon polished marble the woman was the first of her crew to set foot on the moon. A perfectly sculpted...perfectly _bare_ foot.

I don't know why, but this seemed to annoy the Queen in the oddest sense. I suppose she took it as disrespect -- this lack of footwear -- which most likely led her off on an endless tirade to her daughter on the decline of the new generation. It also became the starting point, as I remember, of the Queen's animosity towards Galaxia.

_I_ thought she was beautiful.

Now, what you need to know about Galaxia is that she did not sport the trademark sailor uniform -- because she didn't need it. She positively radiated power and confidence. Her command and authority as a senshi was _unquestionable_ -- even without a fuku.

Instead, she was always seen in a simple, flowing gown in a color indistinguishable from white or pale yellow. **No** adornments, **no** jewelry, and **no** shoes. _Perfect_.

"I am honored to welcome you to the Moon, our most honored guest, Ambassador Galaxia."

Sailor Galaxia had to look down to make eye contact with the young girl who stepped politely forward to stand graciously several feet in front of her. Ruby eyes swept over the smaller girl's figure taking note of certain details. 

The silvery-gold color of her hair and the odd style in which it was arranged. 

The stiffness in her posture.

The slender hands clasped tightly in front of her.

The way her alabaster skin seemed to almost glow.

"Please allow me to humbly introduce myself -- I am Princess Serenity; daughter of Selenity, Queen of the Moon and its marble kingdom." Her voice was warm and she had often been told it was pleasing to listen to.

Though the entire meeting was completely formal a rather un-political smile tugged at the ambassador's lips. "I must remember to thank Her Majesty for sending such a mannerly and _beautiful_ daughter to play hostess to an "un-civilized rouge" such as myself."

Pink tinged Serenity's cheeks. Those ruby eyes sparked in interest as their owner's comment took affect.

"Your compliments are too kind, my lady." Serenity stammered.

Galaxia gave her a small smile before the rest of the landing party surrounded them.

Serenity curtsied low to the ground. The seemingly impossible angle had the visitors gaping in awed admiration and her nose almost touching the smooth, marble stones before she gracefully straightened again. "A feast has been prepared for your arrival and a ball is being held this evening for your enjoyment; to be attended at your leisure."

Galaxia nodded.

Serenity turned slightly and the many skirts and petticoats she was wearing beneath her royal gown rustled. Giving a graceful gesture she pointed up to the palace looming over them. It completely dwarfed the cities and towns with its size _and_ proximity giving the travelers from Alpha Senshi no idea of what lay beyond.

Serenity started forward and the envoys found themselves being led through the garden entrance, which easily captivated those who had never before been on the Moon or seen such exotic and exquisite plant life in all their galactic travels.

In addition to its incomparable beauty, everything on the Moon seemed to have a faint, luminous glow about it; the plants...the palace...even the people. And _especially_ the princess -- Serenity's every fiber appeared to pulsate with pure white light. As they walked, Galaxia found their guide to be far more captivating than any "enchanted" garden.

As Serenity's adopted posture slipped away, Galaxia was amazed at the way her young body interacted with the blooming fertility of the gardens. Every step the young princess took seemed to be a small part of some hidden dance. Every expression that crossed her face was laced with an ethereal and dreamlike quality that turned her smooth face into an entrancing mask of serenity and innocence.

Unaware of the eyes upon her, Serenity began to hum. A slow and alluring melody that seemed to make the drooping flowers lining the path pick up their petals and turn their faces towards her as they would the rising sun.

As they got nearer the palace a single white lily seemed particularly withered -- almost as if it had been skipped over by its caretaker. Her song came to a strong note and she held it there drawing the flower upward with the power of her voice. A simple graze of her fingers and the petals burst forth anew looking as healthy and vibrant as a freshly bloomed seedling.

Gasps of wonder and amazement fell from the crew's lips as they crowded around the restored flower. Galaxia stood at the front, her eyes transfixed on the lily. Each petal was perfectly placed and the entire blossom was unblemished by any foul craft. It looked more to be made of stone than of living things -- as if the Goddess herself had sculpted it from the rock of the earth and placed it here, in these gardens, so that all who came to her beloved Moon could see and marvel at its beauty. This made any thought Galaxia had of picking it vanish immediately from her mind as if the simple act of _thinking_ such thoughts would make her a sinner in Her eyes.

Appearing completely oblivious to their bewilderment, or even to the fact that they had stopped walking, Serenity continued up the path, her song continuing it's own rhythmic course as well -- luring her followers on like some pied piper. But Galaxia caught the gentle smile that pulled at the princess' lips.

Pushing through her frozen comrades, Galaxia picked up her pace until she was traveling at a very undiplomatic jog. She had just laid her hand on Serenity's shoulder when the story-high doors of the palace shuddered to life and opened inward.

"Presenting Her Majesty, the Great Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom." 

The same monotonous voice that had publicized her own arrival buzzed annoyingly in Galaxia ear.

Queen Selenity stepped gracefully forward and Galaxia had no problem recognizing her as Serenity's mother. The Queen's moonlit hair was a reflection of what Usagi's would become -- held back in the same style. The unusually pale skin marked them both as part of the Lunarian royal line and their eyes both held that same sapphiric hue. But that was where the resemblance ended.

Her movement held no mystic dance as she walked regally towards the party, and the lines of her face were hard and stern without a trace of her daughter's retained innocence. Her eyes were cold and without mercy.

Galaxia felt those chilling eyes sweep over her and she repressed a shudder. She forced her eyes to remain open and she met the Queen's own with reflected steel. The Queen's lips pursed and a feeling in her gut told Galaxia something was wrong. Uneasy, ruby orbs darted around to either side of her -- all, save for her and her comrades, were on their knees and with eyes meeting nothing but the cracks in the marble floor.

Turning back, Galaxia watched the Queen's eyes fall down to her bare feet and then travel up to stop on the hand still resting upon Serenity's shoulder. Of a will other than her own, Galaxia's hand fell back to her side. 

Those sharp eyes now turned to her own daughter and the princess immediately dropped into a low sweeping curtsy from which she did not rise. "Milady..." Serenity uttered reverently.

The crew of _L.H. Tieress_ shifted their weight uncomfortably between feet. They looked to their captain for a course of action, but found their leader to be as still as stone -- staring down the Queen.

All was quiet. Not even the songbirds that made their beautiful nests in the flowering trees of the gardens dared utter a sound.

Then the Queen smiled. It was a sickly smile that made Galaxia's insides sour. The Queen's image made her flash back to a story of Earth she had once heard. Sirens, they were called -- who lured sailors to their home with sweet, enchanting songs and then crashed the sailors' ships upon the rocks.

She set her jaw. No eerie smile of false welcome was going to trick _her_. 

This was the first sign Galaxia would have that all was not as it was told to be -- that something darker...and sinister was going on in the Sol System's supposedly "perfect Utopia".

"Welcome," Queen Selenity's voice was as sickly sweet as her smile but the tone underneath it was crisp and harsh. "If you'll follow me into the main hall my own Royal Senshi will show you to your rooms."

Bodies pressed against her bare back and Galaxia was forced out of her stony rut and up the gentle sloping stairs. The crew jostled her forward and she had to crane her neck around to look back. She only managed a few glances through the gaps of crowding bodies, but she was able to find that, without her noticing it, Serenity had stolen from her side and slipped into the shadows. 

The darkness did not suit her. It shrouded her features and smothered her ethereal glow. She was pressed so close to the marble wall Galaxia feared that she would sink into it at any moment. Her head remained bowed and Queen Selenity didn't even spare her a look as she swept past in all her jewel-bedecked splendor.

Galaxia, herself, had never known her mother. But she had grown up in the heart of Alpha Senshi's capital and she had _never_ seen such a lack of "emotion" between any mother and daughter like she was seeing now. Of course, none of the families she had been in contact with had been "dynastic rulers". Maybe it was different for royalty -- maybe it was just a façade for the public. She certainly knew of kings and queens who would do anything to hide their weaknesses from becoming common knowledge among their kingdoms.

__

I'll think about it later...

She had no choice but to give up on her train of curious thoughts and focus instead on keeping up with the, surprisingly fast, Queen as she wove in and out of corridors and through ceiling-high arches. She had only to glance left and she would have seen the shadows lining the wall waver and shift as Princess Serenity followed alongside them -- silent as a ghost. Not even her pearl-lined slippers made so much as a rustle against the stone.

No one even knew she was there.

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

Selenity led them into the main hall and took a step aside so they could all file into the cavernous chamber. Eight women stood as still as statues; six with their gloved hands clasped behind their backs and two holding mighty staffs. Galaxia found a familiar stony face and a part of her mounting stress melted away. Her eyes danced showing the hidden smile she dared not show in the presence of the hawk-eyed Queen.

"I give you the mighty Eight Senshi of the Sol System." Queen Selenity gestured majestically to the frozen women with naught but a wave of her arm.

Then one of the staffs banged thrice upon the floor and the sound echoed far across the near-empty hall. Taking their given cue, all eight senshi turned in formation to face the Queen. One foot stamped the ground as they executed their turn and they saluted stiffly.

"Please, help our guests to their rooms. They shall all be staying in the Onyx Wing."

"Yes, Milady." Was the coordinated reply.

One by one the woman peeled off from the base line and joined the person they were to be guiding. Galaxia had to refrain from laughing as the stoic Sailor Saturn met her second in command. Her sub-commander watched uneasily as the petite woman fingered the blade of her Glaive before leading her off to the opposite side of the hall.

"Sailor Pluto."

The second staff-wielding woman stepped out of line and bowed to the Queen. Loose emerald locks grazed the floor and then she straightened again readjusting the grip she held on her weapon.

"I want _you_ to assist Ambassador Galaxia to her room -- and anywhere else she may wish to go." She ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

Sailor Pluto accepted this with all the grace and dignity that had been drilled into her consciousness since birth. She responded with another bow and a simple: "Of course, Milady."

Queen Selenity's eyes narrowed, "**Don't** disappoint me." Her hissed warning went unheard by the rest of the room.

"Yes, Milady."

Completing an about-turn, the tall senshi of Pluto marched smartly over to where Galaxia had been left standing. "If you'll follow me, Ambassador -- I've been appointed, though it is my honor, to be your guide during your stay on the Moon. I am Sailor Pluto of the Cold Planet -- Guardian of the Gates of Time."

Galaxia nodded her acknowledgment. "Thank you for such a flattering welcome, Pluto, but I must say it is entirely _my_ honor to be escorted by one of the legendary Sol Senshi."

Galaxia's forced tone made Pluto's lips twitch slightly, though for what reason one could only guess. "Right this way, Ambassador."

Crossing the threshold of the chamber Galaxia felt the Queen's penetrating gaze following her, but she forced herself to concentrate on the steady tap of Pluto's staff against the marble. 

As soon as they made it to the hallway that would take them to the Onyx Wing Galaxia let out a long breath of air she'd been holding in. Pluto rolled her eyes, but slowed her pace.

"Honestly, Gal, why they ever made someone like you an _ambassador_ is beyond me." She told her through tight-lips.

Galaxia laughed, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah, well look at you! A Sol Senshi and everything..." She taunted. She gave the black fuku a teasing tug.

The princess of Pluto remained unfazed. "Not to mention the General of War, heir to the Gates of Time, and the Queen's Second Royal Advisor."

Galaxia opened her mouth, most likely to give a witty remark, but Pluto gave her a deadpan look that stopped her mid-action.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult, Gal? You've already upset the Queen and you've been here less than a day!" Garnet eyes immediately dropped down the Galaxia's feet and the Sol Senshi sighed. "Couldn't you at least have worn shoes?"

Galaxia's expression of disgust was enough for Pluto and she held up a hand stemming any words that might have spilled from her mouth. "You need to start acting more like an _ambassador_ and less like when we were children. You can start by conversing with me in the formal and _proper_ manner."

"Oh come on, Pluto. Has it been so long that you don't remember what your life on Alpha Senshi was like? The great floating citadels...the golden fields...beautiful blue skies every day..."

A soft light came to Galaxia's face and her features lost some of their edge as she basked in sweet reminiscence of her home planet. "God, I miss it."

Pluto shook her head. The stiffness was back in her stance and her face was tight and lean. "My place is here. Alpha Senshi is only a childish dream that lives on in memory alone. Stop living in _memories_, Galaxia."

"Surely, you're joking?" The raw disbelief in her eyes would have cut any other to shreds, but Pluto only turned an emotionless face towards her.

"We were almost sisters -- oh how my father doted on your mother. Don't you remember all those nights when they would disappear on my father's winged chariot and we'd amuse ourselves by fantasizing about all the wonderful things we'd do together once became sisters?"

Nothing -- She wasn't even looking at her.

"Those were the best years of my life and you're telling me they meant _nothing _to you? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you've never once, in all your time locked up in this stifling system, dreamed of the Celestial Fields or wished that you could look just one last time upon the glittering Ruby Towers?"

"No......I can't." Pluto said softly, "I _do_ dream...but then I wake up and see what the world is _really_ like. My "perfect" childhood died a long time ago. I **had** to grow up and _fast_." 

Pluto flung her arms out around her and her feelings flickered briefly, un-checked across her face. "Take a look around you! What do you see?...certainly nothing close to perfection. _This is where I am now_ -- I'm **stuck**!"

Her voice sounded raw as if she were on the verge of tears. Galaxia had never known her friend to cry and just the thought that it may even be possible scared her.

"I'm stuck...and I **can't **get out. In this world, Alpha Senshi will only ever be...a _dream_."

"Not to me..." Galaxia whispered. "Not to those who still believe in dreams..."

Pluto stopped walking and gestured to the door. "There's your room."

Galaxia made no move of entering it. They stared at each other. Galaxia did the best she could to soothe the waves of stress and pain that radiated off of Pluto, but even in her efforts to help make things right, Pluto pushed her away.

Gathering herself together, Sailor Pluto turned and started down the hallway. It was only when she reached the far end that Galaxia found her voice enough to call out.

"If only she hadn't done it."

Pluto paused, "What?" She asked slowly.

"If only she hadn't married Cronus."

Pluto looked back over her shoulder and met her friend's gaze.

"We could have been sisters..." Galaxia whispered. Her voice was reaching out to Pluto -- almost as if it was trying to make light of the situation that had become so rapidly heavy. Pluto had started to turn again, but Galaxia had one thing left.

"Pluto..."

A soft sigh. "Yeah?"

"My memories are all I've got..." Then she turned and disappeared into her quarters.

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

This was what Pluto remembered about Alpha Senshi... 

She had been born there; to a loving mother and a nonexistent father. She didn't know much about him, save for what her mother, Lady Rhea, had told her. He had been a good man and a good husband, but he was killed shortly before Pluto had been born. Whether this was true or not, it was all Pluto knew of her true father.

Her mother had been beautiful then, in the prime of her life -- still youthful. Her emerald hair was darker than her daughter's and she preferred to leave it completely down -- it suited her. Like all the women in her family before her, Lady Rhea had olive-tinted skin. (Pluto remembered complaining that it made her look different than all the other children.) But on her mother...it made her look _exotic_ -- with a lithe frame and cat-shaped eyes. Oh, her eyes...they were what set her apart from all the rest and were her crowning glory. Brilliant gold they were; shining amber orbs that danced when she laughed and sparkled when she smiled. Every emotion she ever felt was left bare in her eyes for all who looked into them to see. She was beautiful.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was a good Lady and a good mother. Respected and revered in High Society she was always polite and reserved -- her disposition, always calm. She loved her daughter, lavished gifts upon her, and raised her in her image. Pluto never met a greater woman than her mother.

Pluto grew up in Garnet City, just outside the planet's capital, Senshi Prime. (Her mother used to tell her that her eyes were the color they were because she had grown up in the city bearing their namesake -- funny how you remember the silliest things...) Her home had been the largest in the city and the local children would often come to the fence and stare longingly through the bars. They would stand there for hours gazing at the tall stone pillars, and brightly colored, neatly-tended gardens, and dream about what it was like to live inside. Most times, Pluto would stare longingly back at them from out of her window dreaming about what it was like to have friends. She'd never had any.

That was how she had met Galaxia. 

__

After countless days of yearning and longing, she stole into the kitchens and snitched a plate of cookies still warm from baking. Balancing the precariously stacked cookies in one hand she hurried out the front door as fast as her 6-year-old legs could take her.

Some of the children ran, not wanting to admit that they had been there gawking too, but the more curious ones stayed behind eyeing her with a mix of anxiety and wonderment. She set down the plate and climbed up onto the fence to unlock the gate. It swung open slowly with her weight and she hoped down to recover her cookies. She stood shyly in front of them, so nervous that she held tight to the plate and the rim dug painfully into her stomach.

Neither side seemed to want to be the first to make a move, but Galaxia came to save the day. A great tree that had been planted by Pluto's grandfather rustled and shook and dropped out a young girl from its leafy branches. The girl stood up and didn't even bother trying to brush the volumes of dirt from her dress.

"Mmm MMM! Do I smell cookies?"

Without so much as an invitation she bounded over to Pluto who still clutched fearfully to the plate. Bits of leaves and tiny twigs stuck out of her firecracker red hair and dirt smudged her cheeks and nose. She gave Pluto a toothy smile revealing a wide gap in her front teeth.

"Hiyah! My name's Galaxia 'n I'm seven years old."

"My name's Pluto. I'm only six. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Galaxia laughed and eyed the cookies on the tray, "You use some mighty big words for such a little person, don't'cha?"

Pluto smiled softly. "What were you doing up in that tree?"

"Climbin'"

"It looked more like you were falling, to me." Pluto voiced in all seriousness.

Galaxia let out a loud burst of laughter and grabbed a cookie off the tray, "You're all right, Puu."

That was the beginning of their friendship. Pluto had invited her into her home to get cleaned up and there she learned of the tooth Galaxia had just lost and all about her favorite kinds of cookies and about her father, the King. It was a hard meeting to forget.

Well, as Pluto and Galaxia became close friends it was inevitable that their parents would have to meet eventually. They were instantly smitten with each other. She a single mother, and Orion a single father. Odd how things can happen that way. Well, whatever Powers That Be that had brought them together had their own way of working, and neither child seemed of ready mind to try and intervene -- they were far too busy planning sisterhood.

Whenever her mother would go out with Orion, Pluto could always be found stretched out in the Celestial Fields or reading beneath the shadow of one of the six Ruby Towers. They were her favorite places to go -- and the ones she deemed most beautiful of Alpha Senshi. The only other place she would go would be the Hall of Stars...and only on rare occasions.

The Hall of Stars was a massive dome building made of onyx and diamond. Upon the ceiling inside would be the entire universe mapped out in a swirling, three-dimensional mass that captivated her young mind for hours. Along the curving wall of the chamber there were computer terminals which held inside them the databases for all Alpha Senshi and its vast stores of knowledge. Anything you wanted to know could be found within their digital pages. 

It was on one of these occasions when she had left the mighty building, just as dusk was settling over Senshi Prime, to find Galaxia's father walking slowly past -- alone. She remembered being curious at the time, it was rare to find one of their parents without the other, but she was late and didn't stop to converse with him.

_Hurrying home, she got back in record time to find a note taped to the doorway. Even before she pulled it free from the wooden doorway a strange and unfounded feeling rose up in her gut. A bitter taste formed in the back of her throat. It just felt...wrong._

****

Pluto,

I've gone out and won't be back until late. Don't wait up.

The routinely found note didn't seem as comforting and familiar this time. She remembered the trudging walk of the King as he passed her by outside the Hall of Stars. Where would her mother go out if not with the King? Her seven-year-old mind struggled to comprehend all the thoughts jumping about in her head. Her heart fought to understand the confusing feelings in her stomach.

Pushing the door open she raced up the stairs and barreled into her bedroom. She leapt belly-first onto her maroon-silked bed and pulled from beneath it a metallic, black square. She flipped open the lid and pressed a button.

"Galaxia!"

After a moment, Galaxia's equally troubled face appeared on the screen. They spoke at the same time.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

His name was Cronus.

Galaxia didn't know much. All she knew was that he was here from the Sol System to attend a conference on the Time-Space Continuum. The one her mother was holding.

After that everything happened so fast. She was off the planet in less than a month. She had to watch Alpha Senshi fade slowly away out the window of Cronus' ship as it carried her and her mother light years away to a System on the other side of the galaxy.

"I don't want to go Mommy!"

"What happened to Orion?"

"I thought you loved him..."

"Where is he taking us, Mommy?"

"What about all my friends?"

"I don't understand -- what's happening?"

"Galaxia was supposed to be my sister..."

**** __

"Why, Mommy?"

She never did find out.

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

Deep in the bowels of the Palace a bell rang out. 

It was time for the welcoming feast. 

Pluto sighed and brushed her bangs away from her face with the back of her palm. She switched the Garnet Staff to her other hand and started off towards her own lodgings. 

The memories of her past weighed down on her...and her steps were made heavy.

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

A/N: Yay me! 15 pages! Pretty wicked shit. I know that there hasn't been much Gal/Usa interaction, but I promise there will be some in the next chapter. Sorry for the bulk of the chapter being Gal and Pluto's past...wait.no I'm not. Ya know why? 'Cuz it's MY STORY! And I'll set things up the way I want to. So there!

Review please!

KissThis


	3. Chapter Two: Kronos' Warning

Title: Crystalline Revelations Part I: The Corruption of Galaxia

Chapter Three: Kronos' Warning

Author: KissThis

Rating: PG-13 (as of now)

Pairing: Usagi/Galaxia

Summary: The true events of the Silver Millennium are bitter and harsh. They also become the base of Galaxia's corruption when Queen Selenity refuses to acknowledge their love and demands that Serenity marry Endymion; going so far as to blame Galaxia for kidnapping the Moon Princess! Part I of III in the Crystalline Revelations story-arc.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly. Wish I could have Galaxia though -- that'd be COOL!

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

Galaxia dug through the bags that had been delivered to her room and pulled out a hairbrush. It appeared to be made of mahogany but whether they had such trees on Alpha Senshi remained unknown. She let out a sigh. She regretted having spoken to a close friend in such a way. But her regret was soon replaced with suspicion -- and with that came mistrust.

Pluto's words resounded in her mind.

..._stuck_...

Things on the Moon were definitely not as she had been told. It had been Sailor Eden's job to properly brief her on the Sol System's status. Galaxia made a mental note to dispatch a message to Sailor Eden as soon as possible.

The brush's teeth ran rhythmically through her thick hair. She frowned inwardly. How much of what Sailor Eden had told her was a lie? Was the truth purposefully kept from her as a test? Or had see been deceived? Or did Sailor Eden truly believe what she had relayed was factual.

So many questions...

She tried to remember if there had been any clue in her briefing that they Council was feeding her false information. When she could find no memory of such acts her head only ached all the more. Situations like this reminded her why she had been reluctant to accept an ambassadorial post. In relation to politics her strategy was to ignore the problem and eventually it would go away. Something told her the way out wouldn't be that easy.

There was a knock at her door. Galaxia set down her brush and stood up to open it. Her second in command gave her a withering look from the other side of the doorway.

"You aren't even ready yet!" The maroon suited Senshi pushed past her leader and headed straight for Galaxia's baggage.

"By all means, Sailor Kronos, come on in..." Galaxia muttered darkly and shut the door.

Sailor Kronos pointedly ignored her. "What have you been doing this whole time?" She tuttered. "I'm not your keeper you know -- you're going to have to start taking your ambassadorial duties seriously."

Galaxia glared at the Sailor and let annoyance ooze off her, "What happened to respecting your _superiors_? I should have you court marshaled, Kronos."

Sailor Kronos gave a dry laugh/ "Age is still first in my book, besides, when I'm gone who would be there to keep you out of trouble?"

Galaxia cracked a smile. "You're too insolent for your own good," She declared.

Becoming bored watching Kronos pull things from her bags, Galaxia's brush resumed its steady journey through her hair. Her mind wandered again.

"Commander?" She asked.

Kronos paused in her mayhem and blew auburn bangs from her eyes. "Yes, sir?" She replied -- noting the formality in Galaxia's words.

"What's your opinion of this system?"

A small shrug lifted Kronos' shoulders, "Well-inhabited, tightly monitored Senshi posts...their technology isn't as advanced as ours, of course. We had several significant breakthroughs in manipulating Prime energy, if my memory serves me correctly, just after the original Sailor Moon was sent here to establish an Alpha Senshian satellite system."

"I remember too...and the Moon Kingdom?"

"Even though I don't hold with her belief that Sailor Senshi were created to _rule_ the weaker souls, Sailor Moon certainly did a good job in creating this place. Beautiful and organized...but," Sailor Kronos paused. "Permission to speak freely, Ambassador?"

Galaxia nodded her assent, "Granted."

"It's not _exactly_ the way I'd pictured it. Sure, the Moon and the planets are living in relative peace and they aren't at war --"

"But it's a constant threat." Galaxia finished for her. Sadly, she lowered her brush. "Who knows how long the _Peace of the Planets_ will last...war could break out at _any_ time."

"Exactly! And that's not all. There's just something..." Kronos floundered for a moment as she tried to find the best word to convey her thoughts, "..._off_. Little things, you know -- the way we couldn't see the city, how we were led through the gardens rather than the front entrance...even the Queen gave me a disconcerting feeling."

Galaxia's face was grave, "You felt it too."

Sailor Kronos looked at her expectantly as if awaiting orders. Galaxia was now up and pacing the room.

"I want you to keep your eyes and ears open. You're to be my operative on the Moon at all times. We don't want _any_ surprises."

"Yes, Galaxia. How much information do you want me to dig up?"

"**_Everything_**. This is a Code 5 data gathering operation, Commander." Galaxia shook her head slightly; "I don't feel comfortable here...not without all the information."

"Do you want to dispatch a message to the Council?"

Galaxia waved the suggestion away, "No. Nothing's actually happened yet, and I don't want to bring the Council into matters until _absolutely_ necessary. **I'll** take care of this."

Her attitude and demeanor had executed a complete one-eighty. Standing tall against the backdrop of windswept curtains with her hair blowing about her shoulder and the regal determination etched into her face giving it a look of softened steel, she looked just like her mother.

Warmth and awe filled her and brought Sailor Kronos to her knees. Tears pricked her eyes and she couldn't bring herself to speak. Eyes dropped away in self-reproach from her gold-bedecked leader. Memories that could never be completely forgotten filled her mind, but Galaxia's image now replaced her mother's

"Your mother would be so proud." Kronos whispered reverently. "I was wrong to make light of your position, My Lady."

Galaxia bent down to tell Kronos to stop such foolishness, but a foreign tingling at the edge of her consciousness made her mind blank. She hesitated then straightened.

Moving as if in a trance through the open glass doors she glided out on to the balcony. Silver caught her eye and she dared to go as far as the stone banister would allow. The tingling sensation began to grow in the back of her mind filling her head with addictive desire.

A familiar voice singing a familiar song enveloped her as the light did streaming out onto the balcony. The princess of the moon floated into site among the gardens beneath Galaxia's window. Her alabaster arms were already half-filled with blooming flowers.

Just as before, the young girl instantly fascinated Galaxia. Her large crimson eyes drank in every second and every detail with rapt attention as if the princess was a drug to which Galaxia was irrevocably addicted. Like a wraith, Kronos appeared by her side, but Galaxia didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Sailor Kronos was far from stupid.

Sharp chocolate eyes saw the relaxed stoop in her shoulders and the way her half-lidded eyes gazed languidly over the balcony.

_Oh, Galaxia._ Kronos thought to herself. _Why couldn't it be anyone else?_

Unaware of her audience, Serenity continued her journey through her favorite garden. She breathed in the sweet smell of release and the flowers' perfumes. The grass beneath her bare feet was soft as she walked and damp from the evening dew. The hem of her changing gown dragged along the ground and turned soggy and chilly along the bottom of her skirt. But it didn't bother her and as she reached the marble fountain centerpiece a smile sculpted her pale lips.

Giving up her load she let the cut steams drag in the pool and moved her hands up to her head. With deft fingers, Serenity easily pulled the hidden pins from her bun and freed her hair from its restraint. She combed her fingers through the golden waves, and as she dropped the tresses over her shoulder the silver glow surrounding her intensified. The second ponytail fell just as easily, and light poured from every pore in her body.

The hum in Serenity's stomach was now _unbearable_ and she could no longer ignore the music of the gardens. Strange words fell from her lips as they often did when she let herself go. But she couldn't even hear them -- the waltz of the flowers pounded too thickly through her veins for her to hear anything but.

Of their own wish her feet began to move, taking the steps belonging to Serenity's favorite dance. Her grandmother had taught it to her when Serenity was just a little girl.

Her knee rose and she pirouetted around in a circle.

Serenitatis had told her that whenever she'd henshined into Sailor Moon the song of the Ginzuishou had filled her soul. The pure white light consumed her with such life and warmth that she danced each hensin to praise its power and beauty.

It truly was a beautiful dance, and since Serenity doubted she would ever become Sailor Moon, she danced it now for the flowers.

Drawing her arms languidly overhead, the smooth contours of her nails shone in the reflected light of the moon. Her eyelids fluttered shut and as her song rose passionately in the silence she danced amid the garden.

Galaxia was now balanced precariously over the stone banister. Her glazed eyes and flushed cheeks brought back her lost youth and she reached almost wistfully into the inky blackness. She had just opened her mouth to call out, impetuously, to Serenity, but Sailor Kronos pulled her back.

She shook her head sadly at Galaxia.

_Forgive me..._

"That was not for our eyes." Her fingers flexed and the crack of a whip resounded in the marble enclosure. The balcony doors blew shut.

"You would do well to stay away from their kind, Galaxia." Kronos murmured. She set about gathering Galaxia's outfit for dinner.

"What?"

Those brown eyes were sad but stubborn as they swiveled around to lock with Galaxia's cherry ones. "I'm not joking, Gal. Stay away from the princess."

Kronos' serious tone had Galaxia baffled.

'I don't know what you're talking about."

Sailor Kronos lowered her head, "That girl will only bring trouble."

_What's the matter with everyone? First Pluto, now Kronos...this mission is already souring._

Speechless, Galaxia was too confused by her friend's vehement demand to form a coherent reply. She merely took the clothes Kronos offered her and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sailor Kronos turned away from the closed door and sent a silent plea to the heavens.

_Golden Star...watch over your daughter..._

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

Galaxia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had been forced into so many skirts and petticoats that her legs were virtually trapped beneath the table at which she dined. She ate her soup quietly and engaged herself in polite conversations with the people around her.

The Queen sat at the head of the table; to Galaxia's left. To Galaxia's right sat Sailor Kronos, and beside _her_ was Sailor Mermaid. Across from Galaxia were Sailor Mau and her remaining two Senshi -- Sailor Chuu and Sailor Cocoon. Galaxia sent an envious look around to her fellow Senshi. They looked ridiculously more comfortable than she felt wearing their respective fukus.

Her own outfit was goldenrod. It tied behind her neck with a low back and a plunging neckline that almost reached her waist. The dress' empire waistline gave her the coveted hourglass figure, and gave way to no less than a dozen thick frocks beneath the golden skirt. The bell-shaped skirts billowed outwards and kept her legs completely from sight.

Sometime during the second course Galaxia had given up on the suede slippers Kronos had forced upon her and had slipped her feet free from the offending articles. The shoes now lay forgotten, but also hidden underneath the low sweeping tablecloth. Finding a good use of her volumous dress, Galaxia had tucked her legs comfortably beneath her bottom. The skirts concealed effectively her change to an "un-lady-like" seating.

Sailor Mermaid had engaged herself in conversation with the Sol Senshi Jupiter sitting next to her and though Galaxia heard her own name in snippets of their conversation, she couldn't bring herself to engage in the discussion.

The Moon Princess' presence was naught to be had.

Not even a place had been set for her.

Galaxia turned to the Queen. Quickly making a mental note of what she should say she swallowed slowly. "Your Majesty..."

Queen Selenity lowered her spoon and took a moment to wipe politely at the corners of her lips. "Yes, Ambassador?" Her cold eyes dared Galaxia to make a mistake.

"Might I inquire as to the whereabouts of Princess Serenity?"

Kronos tensed beside her. Her tension was mirrored on the Queen's face and quickly spread down the table.

"And what is it you wish of my daughter?"

"I had hoped to converse with her and learn more about your beautiful kingdom, Your Majesty."

"Sailor Mercury and her ancestors designed the entire structure of this palace. And Sailor Venus, being many years a diplomat here, could tell you anything else you wish to know."

Galaxia's jaw clenched and then unclenched. Speaking slowly as to not offend or be intimidating she said: "While I appreciate Your Majesty's advice, I had hoped to learn from one of the Royal line -- who's lived on the Moon all their life."

Queen Serenity's nails dug furiously into her napkin.

"I had hoped to hear it straight from you, Your Majesty, but not wishing to distract you from your sovereign duties I had thought I might consult your daughter."

Queen Serenity's eyes blazed. Kronos had stopped breathing, and the dining hall waited in baited silence.

"The Princess isn't feeling well." Her voice was tight and strained, "I'm sure she'll be feeling better by the time of the ball if you wish to hold your questions until then."

"I will," Galaxia replied, "Thank you."

No one spoke for the rest of the meal.

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

Read and Review PLEASE!

I know there aren't a lot of people reading this story because there's no 'Galaxia' under the search menu. I e-mailed ff.net over a month ago, but they seem to have made no move to add her to the list. Ah well.

TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

KissThis


	4. Chapter Three: The Starshine Waltz

Title: Crystalline Revelations Part I: The Corruption of Galaxia

Chapter Four: The Starshine Waltz

Author: KissThis

Rating: PG-13 (as of now)

Pairing: Usagi/Galaxia

Summary: The true events of the Silver Millennium are bitter and harsh. They also become the base of Galaxia's corruption when Queen Selenity refuses to acknowledge their love and demands that Serenity marry Endymion; going so far as to blame Galaxia for kidnapping the Moon Princess! Part I of III in the Crystalline Revelations story-arc.

Disclaimer: What do you mean I don't own Sailor Moon?! NOW somebody tells me...

-[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]--[*]- -[*]- -[*]- -[*]-

Galaxia stepped into the ballroom just as one waltz ended and another began. Mermaid was still talking animatedly with Jupiter and they both broke off from the group, circumnavigating the dance floor. As the new waltz started it was met with polite, but loud, cries of mirth from the female dancers. The men relinquished the floor and the women arranged themselves into two lines that faced the each other.

A group waltz.

"Come on Kronos!" Galaxia exclaimed grabbing her Senshi's hand, "Join the line!"

She jumped into place next to a noblewoman with a mass of shining, golden curls. She grinned at her look of surprise just as Kronos stumbled in beside her. As the brunette straightened and adjusted her fuku she chanced to look around her and fully acknowledge the orchestra's melody. Her features immediately broke into one of amused anticipation.

"The _Starshine Waltz_." Kronos murmured smugly.

"Kick some lunar-ass." Galaxia whispered back and then the lines were moving; ending all conversation.

Galaxia and Kronos turned to face one another. They both curtsied in time to the music then circled twice. They paused where they had started, with every other person in the line facing the other way. As one, they lifted their right hands and placed the back of their palms against those of their partners'. Kronos curtsied -- a graceful bobbing motion -- then Galaxia, then together as one.

A deep cello strummed and the partners turned on their toes, matching left to left. The simplistic pattern of curtsies was repeated and the opposite line mirrored their steps. They twisted back and forth with swinging steps matching right-to-right, left-to-left, right, left, right -- increasing in speed with each strumming of the cello until the music ebbed suddenly and they stopped as a unit; arms crossed and both hands touching.

Both lines moved close together, twirling and spinning, and curtsied before dancing back outwards again. Turning left the dancers in each line found themselves facing opposite directions. One hand held their skirts as the other rose and fell through the space of the corridor they had created.

A new sound, that of a violin, struck our -- holding the note as long as it could. The orchestra's addition led the alternate instruments in a faster, upbeat tempo that spurred on the second phase of the _Starshine Waltz_.

A woman broke of from the head of each line and turned into the center. With a chorus of giggles the pair whirled and pranced down the aisle. As they met in the middle they grabbed each other's hand and spun around together before continuing on their way. 

The next pair went and then the next, while Galaxia anxiously awaited her turn. Then, suddenly, she was at the front of the line and the previous woman had just twisted past her. Laughing along with the rest of the women she spun into the aisle and started towards the other side. 

Her suede slippers whispered as they danced along the marble floor and played the chorus to her song-filled steps. Her arms twisted sinuously above her head and an exaggerated twirl made her many skirts fan out and swing around her legs. Eyelids that hovered lazily between being open or shut gave way to her other senses...

...sound...

The rustling of a dozen, dozen skirts accented the flowing melody of the orchestra being executed in perfect harmony. Strings...cello, violin, bass, harp; Winds...clarinet, flute, fife, piccolo, clarinet; a subtle, but steady drum beating in the background.

...touch...

The coldness inherent to marble seeped through the thin soles of her formal shoes and trailed up her legs. The scratch of her petticoats against her bare legs was joined in discomfort by the tightness of her gown's bodice. Her hair felt heavy against her neck and tickled her bare back.

...smell...

Her own musky perfume of cinnamon was faint and subdued in the back of her nose. The smell coming to her now was one of nature -- of roses and the early morning. It was thick and heavy in the air around her and she found the scent's boldness oddly alluring.

Spinning forward a blur of silver caught her eye and all her senses, save sight melted away. Her eyes became as wide as saucers as she reached out to clasp her partner's hand.

The tranquil Moon Princess gazed serenely back. Her demure expression between half-lidded eyes gave off waves of primitive sensuality that instantly had Galaxia intrigued. In the few scarce seconds that they were together time seemed to take on a lazy turning that made the world slow and hesitate.

The princess' unique, 'almost-silver' hair had been confined back to its royally trademarked style and the streaming ribbons of hair fluttered flowingly behind her. The thick smell of roses she had noticed earlier was found to be the product of the dozen or so flowers Serenity had adorned her gown with. Pristine white flowers; only a few of which Galaxia could recognize from her Sol System Studies. She recognized the roses around the twin knots of Serenity's hair and the lilies laced into the bodice of her evening gown, but that was the extent of Galaxia's knowledge.

Reality came back in a whoosh; the loud music, the bright lights, and her empty hand. A bit disoriented, Galaxia finished her round of dancing with less fervor than when she had started. The remaining rounds whizzed by her without notice and she didn't "come to" until it ended and a noblewoman let out a high-pitched squeal of delight in her ear.

Mau and Cocoon had just started to converge on Kronos with praise and applause, and Galaxia avoided their grasp and looked hurriedly through the crowd.

The smile left in the aftermath of the dance's mirth, dropped from Kronos' face. She lifted a hand, effectively utilizing her superior rank, to silence the Senshi. "Galaxia?"

But Galaxia's mind was gone. All her thought was bent on the blur of silver moving through the crowd of mingling nobility. Nothing had made her abandon her duties as an ambassador nor drop her responsibilities and code of protocol, but she did so now. Every rational thought had fled the moment she'd caught sight of the princess in the crowd. Bundling up her skirts she chased after.

Kronos was not about to let her go so easily. With a growl of annoyance she took off after her superior officer with the others trailing curiously behind her.

Galaxia grabbed a hold of Serenity's hand just as the orchestra started up a fast-tempo-ed dance. With no escape for herself through the pressing bodies, Galaxia refused to allow Serenity one and without choice Galaxia pulled her close to dance.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked curiously -- momentarily forgetting all etiquette that had been implanted in her mind during her youth.

Galaxia grinned, "Dancing." She could feel the princess' tension through her grip on her hand.

"But we are both girls..." Her delicate brow furrowed in confusion, her feet unconsciously keeping up with the demanding steps of the waltz.

Now that she was here, Galaxia felt _infinitely_ more in control of her body and her suave and infallible demeanor was restored. Something had drawn her there, like a moth to the flame, and she was going to find out what the hell that 'something' was.

"You've never danced with a girl before?"

Serenity shook her head, "No, never."

Galaxia gave a throaty chuckle and Serenity flushed in embarrassment. "You Lunarians are an odd bunch..."

"I could say the same of your kind, Ambassador." Serenity replied quietly.

"_My_ kind! Ah, little star," Galaxia murmured. "We're not so different you and I. In fact...we were once the same."

"I remember my grandmother's origins." Serenity informed her flatly.

"Yes, how quickly you remember. But faster do your people tend to _forget_."

Galaxia glanced over Serenity's head to see Kronos and Mau dancing their way towards her. Smiling slightly she turned her back on them and led her partner away.

"Why weren't you at dinner, Lady Serenity?" The formal title was uttered more out of humor than out of respect as Galaxia tactfully changed the subject.

Serenity's gaze immediately darted done, not meeting Galaxia's eyes, "There were several royal errands that demanded my attention more so than dinner."

Galaxia's lips twitched upwards, but she played the part of flaky, lady-like confusion. "The Queen told us you were feeling ill..." She trailed off.

Beneath her mask of ignorance Galaxia studied her quarry. With her inherent empathic abilities she sensed Serenity's emotions at the same time _she_ experienced them.

Shock

Nervousness

Anxiety

She watched the princess struggle a little while longer before she cut off her weak attempts at reply.

"It's alright." Galaxia lowered her voice, "I saw you in the gardens beneath my window."

"Are you going to tell the Queen?" Serenity asked meekly.

Galaxia started. "Heaven's no!" She exclaimed. "You're mother already thinks very little of me, and it would hardly help my situation at all to tell her that I was, I'd assume in her opinion, "apparently stalking" her daughter."

"Oh, I see. Thank you."

She smiled, "I wouldn't have told her anyway. Your secret's safe."

Serenity parted from her, and Galaxia realized that the music had stopped. The young princess smiled. "Thank you," She repeated.

Then Kronos was beside her dragging her from the floor with a tight grip on both of her shoulders. Galaxia growled and broke from her friend's grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kronos?!"

"ME?!" Kronos hissed. "The Queen is watching you! Or were you too wrapped up in seducing her daughter to notice!"

Mouth gaping open, Galaxia turned to face the raised dais upon which the Queen sat, in her place of honor. An ice queen, in her royal gown of pristine white with moonlight hair to match. Those chilling eyes that had early swept over her with such disgust and contempt now glared at her with unbridled loathing.

"Kronos..." She whispered, unable to tear her gaze away from the Queen's.

Kronos' voice was silent. All of her anger towards Galaxia melted away leaving her words hollow. 

"I know...things on the moon are definitely not right."


End file.
